Naru
Naru is a female Toa of Plasma. She is a generally good person who fights for what she thinks it right, although her love of fighting has left her a bit brutal when it comes to dealing with enemies. History Naru used to spend most of her time practicing alone with her knives and plasma power when not otherwise occupied with fending off Rahi or helping Matoran. She preferred hot places like the Charred Forest and the Motara Desert, where she could also fling her element around without being worried about setting anything on fire. Even so, the Matoran usually wanted her to practice far away from their villages. Po-Koro On the way back to Po-Koro after one such training session, Naru spotted Zand, a traveling Vortixx, wandering the desert alone. She approached him, and they ended up traveling back to the village together. Naru was intrigued by the foreigner and the technology he had. The day after, having shared a room at the inn, Naru decided to accompany Zand as he went looking for his Matoran friend Mirr. They found him in the "care" of the mad "Black Knight", whom they handily defeated. Once Mirr was free, they all went looking for the rest of Zand's Armada at Kini-Nui. Kini-Nui Not long after meeting up, the group was attacked by Rahkshi and a Mana-Ko, which resulted in a fierce battle. The Rahkshi fell quickly, but the Mana-Ko had a certain resistance to elemental powers and such too much longer to bring down. During the fight, Naru attempted to copy the creature's disintegration beams with her Faxon, but the beam had no real effect. After finally standing victorious in the end, the Armada moved on to find a Toa canister strangely far from shore. Having retrieved the mask of the canisters' dead owner earlier, Zand told Naru that it belonged to a Toa of Air: Ariga, that had been the father of Jeni, one of the team members. While Zand smashed the internal controls and left the canister alone after that, Naru decided to investigated the canister further at night. Inside she found some random clothing and a survival knife that she decided to take with her. She also found a strange note written in a foreign language. Pulse The morning after, the group met with a few travelers, Pulse among them, though they left after a short conversation. Following them to Le-Wahi, the group arrived at the scene of a battle in progress. Naru decided to stay back at first, not sure about who was fighting who for what reason. It soon became clear that Pulse was evil through and through, and wanted to kill everything on the island in order to "set them free" from conflict and turmoil. Enraged by the Toa's apparent madness, Naru used everything in her power to help take the fiend down. When Pulse fell unconscious, she suggested that they kill him once and for all, but was denied. Seeing Pulse's companion, The Shadow, fleeing back towards Kini-Nui, Naru decided to join the team following him while others took Pulse to Le-Koro so that Turaga Matau could decide how best to handle the situation. New agenda Barely a trace was found of The Shadow, but what was found was enough to pronounce him "most likely dead". A former associate of his told the group that his plan had revolved around six mysterious bells - one in each Wahi - that would have to be rung at some point. The one in Le-Wahi was recovered near the well-known Nui-Rama hive, and seemed to be used to agitate the Rahi. The group got back to Le-Koro, where Naru stayed, thinking that there was no point in finding the other bells since the plan revolved around all six being rung at the same time. With one down, she thought, the rest would be useless. She was therefore resting in Le-Koro when the Mystix attacked. Though she was eager to aid in the battle, the village's Gukko Force and other Toa handily defeated the attackers and left her with little to do. Naru therefore left for Ko-Koro, in the hopes of being more useful there. Cold Naru soon realized that her element left her with few positive thoughts about snow and ice. She went to the famous Sanctum, where she hoped to retrieve information regarding the few Rahi in the area, in the case there were important abilities - like frost resistance - she could utilize through her Kanohi Faxon. Naru met with Turaga Nuju, Who informed her that even though Mt. Ihu was icy cold and nearly uninhabitable, the Faxon could still draw upon the abilities of any land-dwelling Rahi the user knew of. With this knowledge in mind, Naru went with Zauk and Phavion, whom she had met earlier, to hunt down infected Rahi in the drifts. Out hunting After some searching, the group came upon a pack of Muaka. The tiger-like Rahi wasted no time in attacking, and the fight quickly became inescapable once they began circling around the Toa. The three hunters used their elemental powers to keep the Rahi in check, while Naru tossed daggers in an attempt to disable joints and tear off Kanohi. After being tackled into the snow, however, Naru's patience ran out, and she used the full force of her plasma to incinerate one of the Muaka. Her anger caused her to waste a lot of energy, however, and this left her mostly drained. The battle was eventually ended when Zauk pointed out a hole under the ice, which led down to a cavern below that he had once fallen into. The Toa melted the ice, causing the remaining Muaka to topple into the tunnel. Zauk gave Naru back some of her knives, though many were lost in the drifts. After returning to Ko-Koro, the Toa of Lightning bought them all a meal at the tavern. During the conversation that followed, Naru remembered the strange note she had picked up from Ariga's canister. None of them could tell what it said, but they concluded that they could try to use a Kanohi Rau to translate the message. Phavion bid his farewell at this point due to some research he needed to do, though he expressed interest in teaming up again later. A pleasant chat...? Naru went with Zauk to his hut in Ko-Koro, where he told her she could stay overnight. She accepted the offer, and they spent the evening getting to know each other better. The Toa of Plasma learned that Zauk was a hunter, and they kept fooling around with demonstrating their mask powers for a while. After settling down, however, the two were interrupted by three people crashing through the door on a sled: Savina, Kahuwa and Lema. Savina had injured her arm in the crash, and due to her crippling fear of crowds Naru had to go out and fetch a doctor that did home-visits. A Ko-Matoran arrived to inspect her, and decided that they would have to bring her in anyways for an X-Ray scan. They did so with some difficulty, but Savina was eventually fixed up by a Toa with a Mask of Healing. A not so pleasant chat Upon returning to the hut, Zauk was understandably a bit annoyed at the three people now occupying his hut. He gave them some widgets to get a room at the inn, and then shooed them away. He and Naru then got to continue their conversation in peace... for a while. A Rahkshi's Power Scream echoed across the region, leading many warriors to stir. Naru and Zauk decided to stay at home, since neither of them were fully recharged after their hunting trip. At this point, however, Kahuwa and Savina knocked on the door once more. They had a short argument, which quickly evolved into a fight. After the short but furious duel, Zauk ended up with multiple burns and Kahuwa unconscious in the snow from a powerful electric shock. Zauk collapsed seconds later, having exhausted himself. Naru let Lema tend to Kahuwa while she and Savina carried Zauk to the hospital. The Turaga's disappearance The morning after, the group moved on, finding their way to Ga-Koro. On the way there they met with several other beings, and Savina ended up going with them. Naru and Zauk were alone once more, just in time to see Turaga Nokama get dragged away by Rahi from the sea. A search was immediately set into motion, but neither Toa or Matoran could find Nokama. Frustrated, Naru got Zauk to go to Ta-Koro with her in order to check on Vakama. Unfortunately, he too had been taken by Heuani a shadowy Toa before they arrived. In Ta-Koro, however, they met Kaylov, a Turaga not in charge of any village. Kaylov told the Toa that he had sent a friend of his - a Toa of Stone - to Po-Koro, and that he hadn't returned yet. Naru and Zauk jumped on another boat to the Motara Desert. Village of Stone Po-Koro had recently been ravaged by several groups of villains - first Rahkshi, then pirates, then marauders. Naru and Zauk fought one of the latter near Po-Koro's gate, with Plasma and Lightning meeting Sonics in a brief skirmish. It didn't take long for their enemy, Kuhrin to flee, given that the odds were two against one. With nothing better to do, the pair investigated Turaga Onewa's empty hut. A Po-Matoran guard told them that their Turaga too had vanished without a trace. Appearance and Tools Naru wears primarily bright orange armor, with white as her secondary color. Her eyes are green, as well as the lights on her mask and chest armor. She usually carries four belts - two around her waist and two across her chest and shoulders - that are stocked with sharp throwing knives. Abilities and Traits Naru is a Toa of Plasma, which means that she can create and control plasma and put out extreme amounts of heat in a matter of seconds. She can also absorb plasma and heat to refill energy. Naru wears a Kanohi Faxon, which allows her to borrow the abilities of Rahi that share her general environment. Naru loves combat, and will often be the one to initiate it. She is obsessed with sharp, pointy objects and gets a kick out of action and explosions. She also likes seeing cool stunts, but as she is a bit weighed down with all the knives she carries she can't go jumping around herself. She feels at home in Ta-Koro due to the heat, but has been wandering around Po-Koro for a while, where she practices her Plasma skills in the desert. She has a certain fascination with technology, particularly foreign stuff such as that of Xia. Naru is very skilled at using her element offensively, having trained almost every day since she first became a Toa. As such, she usually knows how much energy she will need to pour into her attacks and therefore which strategy would be the best to use. She is prone to indiscriminately blasting everything, however, making this a balancing factor at best. Naru is the "big guns" in any given fight, either melting any obstacle to slag or turning her opponent into a pincushion with expertly thrown daggers. She uses her mask to smooth out her own weaknesses by lending powers from other creatures, though she can naturally only use one at a time. She likes to heat her daggers with plasma before use, both because it makes it cut through armor more easily and because it looks cool when it streaks through the air. Naru can be reckless at times and has a tendency to be overly confident. She is a bit slow on the move, but tries to make up for it with sheer power and ranged weaponry. She also wastes a lot of energy when she carelessly sprays her element around instead of focusing it more. Being a Toa of Plasma, Naru loves heat and warmth and is at her strongest in places that accommodate that, but she can't stand the cold. She is very prone to freezing, and must use her powers to counteract low temperatures at the expense of energy. Relationships Allies *Phavion *Savina *Zand *Zauk Enemies *Makuta *Pulse *Kahuwa (?) Quotes *"We came all the way here and nearly died... for a regular mask?" - Naru, questioning Zand's priorities. *"What do we do when he wakes up? Given that he wants to kill everything, wouldn't it be best to just... smoke him?" - Naru, finding a practical solution for dealing with an unconscious Pulse. Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Su-Toa